First Battle of Ankrahmun
The First Battle of Ankrahmun was the first battle between the Alliance of Justice and Unjustified. The battle took place on June 12 of 2005 and marked the beginning of the Ankrahmun War. The fighting lasted for over three hours, and there were five counted casualties (three members of the Alliance of Justice and two members of Unjustified) The Battle When the Alliance of Justice heard about Unjustified's activities in Ankrahmun, AoJ leader Bringer of Justice decided to take a look. Shortly after arriving in the city, he was attacked by Unjustified's leader Kazuuja and driven back to the depot. Bringer of Justice called two guildmembers to come help him: Peacemaker Shadow and Thortlass Wode. The three of them began a difficult hunt on Kazuuja, not knowing that the latter was calling his guildmembers as well. About one hour later, the hunt had grown to the size of a battle. Bringer of Justice, Peacemaker Shadow, Thortlass Wode, Gekke Kipkop, Huminoid Typhoon, Maximus the Deathbringer and Sir Kaczor pierwszy were fighting for the Alliance of Justice against Kazuuja, Bullmar, Druidaaz, Rastabla, Kremo and one or two unidentified members of Unjustified. As the battle evolved, Unjustified gained the upperhand. Their superior knowledge of the terrain, plus their tactic of 'pyramid jumping', made them dangerous warriors. The depot, being the center of the city and one of the few safezones, was of great tactical value. At the beginning of the battle, the fighters of the Alliance of Justice were able to secure the depot, but soon Unjustified would take it over. With the depot in Unjustified's hands, members of the Alliance of Justice could hardly enter it to take in new supplies. The first victim in the battle was AoJ member Maximus the Deathbringer, who fell at the hands of Druidaaz. In an attempt to avenge his friend, Gekke Kipkop fought Druidaaz in an intense duel, only to be lured into a trap and be the next one to die. Both Maximus and Gekke wouldn't return to the battlefield that day. Meanwhile, Bringer of Justice was engaged in a duel with Kazuuja ever since the battle started. They were both capable fighters and none gained the upperhand, until Bringer's runes began to run out. Just when he feared he had taken his last breath, he was saved by an unexpected friend. All of a sudden, Brighter Sky arrived on the battlefield and took over the battle with Kazuuja. Bringer of Justice teamed up with Thortlass Wode and was able to get to the depot, where he saw Huminoid Typhoon, Peacemaker Shadow and Sir Kaczor pierwszy. The morale of his members was weak, but he encouraged their spirits with the news of Brighter Sky's arrival. The 'Hero of Northport' still was a well-known hero within the Alliance of Justice. Together, the five of them stormed out and joined the battle again. Three hours and five counted casualties later, the First Battle of Ankrahmun came to an end. The Poem Some time during the Ankrahmun War, Bringer of Justice wrote a poem about his experiences. It appears to be a record of the First Battle of Ankrahmun, but it doesn't follow its events exactly. For example, Lunetow and Sindrel are mentioned in the poem as being participants of the First Battle, however they joined the war on its second day, thus they could never have taken part in it. The poem says the following: An evening in June I was thinking of a plan I stood in Ankrahmun Waiting for a man A knight came upstairs He walked like a lord Everything he dared He drew his giant sword I ran down the city wall The first part was done My members I had to call The second part began Peacemaker Shadow, Thortlass Wode They were the first ones to arrive I met them at the boat We were unsure about our lives A very difficult hunt began We were searching for the knight We saw him and we ran and ran It was now nearly night Some thirty minutes after that It became really serious A group of murderers seeking for death They were trying to surround us Huminoid Typhoon, sword in his hand He helped us with weapon and mind More members from our guild entered the sand Lunetow, Sindrel and Sir Kaczor behind The battle which began was furious And many names were made Gekke kipkop, Thortlass, Maximus They arrived not a moment too late The first one to fall While fighting without fear Was Maximus on the wall And the enemy came near Gekke kipkop was mad with rage He wanted to take revenge Unfortunately, he duelled a mighty mage And died fighting in the end I was fighting the black knight His name was Kazuuja We duelled almost all night In that city on Darama But then my runes began to fail My magic weakened away I ran to a pyramid with Kazuuja on my tail He almost got me that day A bolt cliffed the sky And my hope was restored For the bolt came from Brighter Sky To the depot! I ran forth In the depot I saw some friends Thortlass began to speak He told us we lost many men The moral of our members was weak When finally the fighting ended I knew this wasn't all done The battle was over, but more members landed; The Ankrahmun War had just began